Episode 57: Batman: Generations
"Batman: Generations" was originally released on May 30, 2011. Description Illness, fatigue and other supernatural forces attempted to derail our regular recording schedule, but you know what? Ain't nothing gonna break-a our podcasting stride. Nobody gonna hold us down. oh now! We've got to keep on advising. Suggested Talking Points High Seas Tutelage, Shooty's, Seed and Sap, Paul Blart: Dark Knight, R.V. Double-Header, Higgs-Boson, Electro-Bryan, The Stupid 92, Sit and Spin, Restarting the Fire Outline 02:51 - My girlfriend refuses to make decisions. From things like, ‘what should we do, eat, watch tonight’, to things like ‘where would you like to go on vacation’ or ‘what apartment should we rent?’ I get the same ‘up to you matey’ response. I try to counter with ‘no no, it’s up to you this time’ or similar, but at some point a decision has to be made. How can I force my girlfriend to decide on things from time to time too? -- Also Indecisive In Coral Springs 08:07 - I’m a 30 year-old dude in rural Kentucky, and I have a hard time meeting and maintaining relationships with women because I’m an open atheist. I’m not confrontational about my lack of belief, but I don’t hide it either. Whenever a perspective lady friend asks if I will go to church with her, or just how much I love the sweet lord baby Jesus, I have to tactfully answer in the negative. Then I get dumped. At this point, it has gotten demoralizing. I know the remedy for my love life would be a more urban and educated area, but I’m unwilling to leave my family in the lurch just so I can have some female companionship. What say you, brothers three? Can you shed some insight on my lack of apostate loving? -- Wes 11:57 - Y - Sent in by Steve Lewis, from Yahoo Answers user Listen To The Easter Platipus, who asks: How long do you think it would take for someone wearing a Batman suit to be thrown out of the mall? Do you think he might get away with it, for a couple minutes at least, if he pretends to be there to promote something Batman related? So, he hands out flyers or something? Xp 18:55 - Hey MBMBaM I have a problem. Whenever I meet a lady I’m usually very funny. That lasts for a few months until it becomes more serious, at which I am extremely nice but dull. Now, I was never not nice to the ladies, but when it is less serious I worry less about offending them. How do I bring back the funny, but not offend them? -- Gmail 23:46 - Y - Sent in by Sarah Weslake, from Yahoo Answers user Jack1081, who asks: How much fart can you store in a typical large glass jar? Such as the sort you buy pickels in. We're assuming that you've got a vacuum seal with the right equipment. The only time that seal's broken is when your sitting on the receptacle and ready to fart. A flat mechanical lid slides open, machine sucks fart in and immediately closes the lid. 29:30 - MZ - Sponsored by Luminous Electric. Personal message for Lacy Harbor and Bryan Smith’s wedding. 34:19 - Money Zone jingle (sung by Justin) 35:49 - I’m a graduating high-school senior. I don’t want to go to my ceremony. The reason is that I have not made any good memories in high school. When I look at all these people I think of how horrible some of them treated me. Some of my old best friends have ganged up on me a lot last year and bullied me, saying backhanded comments all the time, like I’m ugly, and they act like I was beneath them. Our school has said that it’s all right if we don’t want to walk the stage, but I know that graduating is a big deal to my parents. I don’t know how to tell them that I don’t want to go; I don’t know what excuse to make up. Should I just not go and tell them I forgot? Or suck it up and go? -- Kelly In California 40:04 - Travis reads Cosmo: 17 things you don’t know about your vagina, 25 things you don’t know turn guys on. 45:56 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user «Šäràh»™, who asks: Is my "We didn't start the fire" continuation decent? I know it's not good and some parts don't flow well. But that's okay. It's supposed to be 1990-2009. I don't know a lot about the 1990's, so there's a little lack of that. Middle East, CSI, Twin Towers, Wi-fi Ebay, Dan Brown, Sarah Palin Global warming, Madonna, internet, marijuana Obama, Titanic, Harry Potter, Organic Steroids, animation, cell hpones, immigration Facebook, Walmart, Google, modern art E coli, bird flu, Michael Jackson, who knew> Hans Zimmer, Green Day, Guantanamo Bay 51:23 - Housekeeping 55:45 - FY - Sent in by Phillip Smith, from Yahoo Answers user Zena Zamor, who asks: Can I legally change my birthdate? I was born October 9th and I would like to change it to Halloween Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Golly Aolly Category:Jingle Category:Steve Lewis